Next To You
by lynnr5
Summary: Austin and Ally/ A story about the happily married couple.


"Austin," Ally whispered, beginning to fall asleep, "are we almost there?" Her legs were kicked up on the dash board while Austin drove, his right hand and her left held together in the middle.

"We're close babe, don't worry. We should be there any minute," he told his wife, rubbing small circles in the top of her hand.

They finally made it to California; where they had traveled to visit Austin's older sister, Aubree, her husband, Jake, and their children, Cora and Marina, and of course to spend some time on the beautiful beaches.

Aubree walked outside in her robe, watching as Austin parked his car.

Austin looked next to him to see that Ally was sleeping, so he left her there while he hoped out to see his sister. "Hey," he said, running over to Aubree, "I missed you."

He hugged his sister tightly. "I missed you too!" she said, patting his back. "Where's Ally?"

"She fell asleep in the car. Could you take in some of our stuff and I can bring Ally inside?" he asked, opening the passenger door.

Aubree nodded, beginning to unload his car, pulling out a few bags, pillows and other things they had brought.

Austin unbuckled and picked up Ally, carefully leading her into his sister's home where he lay her on the bed in the guest room they'd be sharing for the few weeks they were here.

"Austin?" Ally muttered hastily, sitting up to face him.

"Hey." He smiled and looked at his sleepy wife.

"Hey. When did we get here?" she asked, her voice still groggy.

"We literally just got here. Aubree's bringing in our bags and I brought you in here," he told her, grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Okay," she said, laying down. Austin could tell she was really tired. She could barely keep her eyes open and her voice cracked every other word.

"I'm going to go get the bags, and then I'll meet you in here. Go to sleep, you look really tired," he said, getting up.

"No, I'll wait for you," she said, sitting up abruptly. "I don't want to sleep without you."

"Sleep, Ally, I'll be right back."

"It's okay. I can wait."

He smiled, walking out of the room to grab their bags. She was so stubborn, but he was okay with that as long as she let him love her. And she did.

As soon as he came back in the room, he heard her whisper 'thank God' which made him laugh. "You waited for me."

"I told you I would. Can you put my pajamas on me?" she asked, moving her hair from her face.

"Yeah." He grabbed sweat pants and a tank top from her bag and moved over to the bed where she lay. Austin unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor and then did the same with her shirt.

"Austin," she whispered, falling asleep once again, "you're making a mess."

"Shh. I'll clean it in the morning, just lift your arms."

She did as he said, lifting her arms so he could pull the tank top on her. Next, he put the sweat pants on her. "Done," he said, laying down next to her.

Ally cuddled up to Austin, putting her back to his stomach and Austin had his arms wrapped around her body. He gave her a soft kiss.

Before they fell asleep, Ally breathed out one last thing. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Good morning Aubree," Ally said, walking into the living room where she sat.

"Oh, hey Ally. Where's Austin?" she asked, looking towards Ally.

"He's taking a shower. Where's Jake?"

"He's at work right now. He'll be back later tonight."

A weak cry could be heard from where the sister-in-laws were sitting. "Well, Cora's awake. I'm gonna go get her, you make yourself at home."

Ally sat down, waiting for Aubree or Austin to come out here. She didn't exactly like being alone.

Aubree came back with the 2-year old in her arms, and her other daughter, Marina who was six years old, Ally had always adored her and Austin's nieces, Cora and Marina. They were two gorgeous little girls.

"Do you want Aunt Ally to hold you?" Aubree asked her in a baby voice. Marina sat next to her mom, giving her a side hug. She was more of a shy girl, like Ally.

Cora cheered. "Yeah, yeah!" This made Ally grin.

The little girl toddled over to Ally and slowly hopped into Ally's lap. "Ally," she exclaimed, grabbing on to Ally's heart necklace which Austin had given her years ago.

"What's that?" she asked, grabbing onto the stuffed animal that Cora had set down next to Ally.

"It's my stuffed cat, Stripe! She really likes you," she said in her cute toddler voice, "want to hold her?"

Ally's eyes widened, playing along with the toddler. "Of course I do!" Cora placed the cat on Ally's chest, causing the two girls to giggle. "She's so cute!"

Aubree smiled watching as her daughter and sister-in-law played together.

"Hey guys." Austin walked in, sitting down in a chair.

"Hey, Austin," Aubree said, looking towards her younger brother. She got up and sat on the arm of the chair and whispered into his ear, "look how good Ally is with children."

Austin looked over to where Ally sat, where she talked and laughed with Cora. "Aw. She's always been good with kids."

"You guys should definitely have kids one day!" she exclaimed, loud enough for Ally to hear.

Ally looked over towards Austin and Aubree and blushed, not saying anything.

"What?" he asked, smirking towards Ally, "it's not like we haven't practiced making babies or anything."

"Austin!" she gasped, looking towards the smirking boy, "we don't need to talk about in front of children!"

"How do you make babies?" Marina asked, looking towards her aunt, uncle and mom.

"This is your mess, Austin," Ally said, smiling, as she walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Anyways, I'd like to here what you've got to say."

Austin rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ally. "Well, Marina, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other, they close their eyes and say 'we want a baby' and then in a week the Mommy finds out she's pregnant and boom, baby is made."

"Oh, that makes sense," she said, walking over to her little sister.

"Good save," Ally whispered.

"Thanks." They both began to laugh.

"You two are in your own little world, aren't you?" Aubree asked, smiling at the young couple. "Anyways, I was thinking today we could walk around the market streets, shop, eat, sound good?"

"Yeah!" Ally cheered, "I'm going to go get ready!" She ran out of the room and to the bedroom.

"Nice. She's gonna want everything," Austin groaned, standing up.

"Oh come on. You're rich and she's your wife, you need to treat her like a princess."

"I know, I know," he said. "I will."

* * *

"Are you ready, Ally?" Austin asked, watching as she put on some jewelry.

"Yeah, sorry." She turned to Austin and smiled.

"Don't be sorry, you're fine. You look beautiful by the way," he said, putting his hand on her cheek.

She blushed. "Thank you, Austin. You don't look bad yourself. Now, how about we go see if everyone else is ready."

He took her hand and they walked into the living room where the rest of them sat. "Are we ready?" Aubree asked.

Everyone nodded, and the five made their way to the car.

* * *

"Austin, can we please please go into that store? I need some new shoes!" Ally asked, batting her eyes.

Aubree glared at him to make sure he gave in.

"Fine, come on," Austin said, pulling her in the shoe store.

"You know I love you," Ally whispered into his ear.

"I know. I love you, too. Go look for shoes," he said back, kissing her cheek before she ran off.

After she'd chosen a few pairs of shoes, Austin, being the gentleman and amazing husband he is, paid for the shoes and held the bag for her.

"Mommy," Marina said, grabbing the bottom of her mothers shirt.

"What sweetie?" Aubree asked as she continued to push the stroller that carried the 2-year old.

"I'm hungry, Mommy."

"Okay." Aubree turned to Austin and Ally who walked hand in hand and occasionally whispered things in each others ears. "Do you guys mind if we stop to eat?"

"I'm fine with it," Ally replied. "What are we going to eat?"

"There's an Italian diner down the walkway, do you guys want that?" Everyone agreed, and they followed Aubree down to the restaurant.

* * *

After a long day of shopping and eating, the family had made their way back to the home.

"Oh, I'm so tired." Ally yawned and wrapped her arms around Austin and moved her head to his neck. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I bet." He chuckled and moved her onto his lap. "Did you have a good day?"

She nodded. "Yeah! Thanks, by the way."

"For buying you stuff earlier? Nah, it's my pleasure, babe." He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Woah..." Aubree stopped them. "Save that for the bedroom."

"Really, Aubree?" Austin whined, looking towards her. "In front of your daughter, too?"

Marina laughed and whispered to her mother, "Aunt Austin and Aunt Ally really love each other."

Ally overheard and blushed. "They do, don't they?" Aubree began. "I never thought Austin would ever find a girl who loved him. He was a slob. But obviously, there was one girl."

"Yeah." Austin turned towards Ally and put his hand on her cheek. "Not only did I find a woman who loves me, I found the sweetest, most beautiful and perfect girl ever."

"Shush." Ally blushed again, and swung her hand at him. "You know I'm not perfect."

"You are, Ally!" He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Really Austin? In front of your niece?" Aubree whined, mocking his words.

* * *

Tonight was their last night in California, so Austin and Ally decided to spend it alone on the beach. They both cuddled against each other next to the ocean and sipped on their wine.

"Ah, it's so nice to be out here. Just me and you," Austin whispered, running his hand up her arm.

"It is. I love it out here." She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "But I miss Miami."

"Me too. But I'm okay, as long as I'm with you."

She kissed him, and the kissing led to a heated make-out session on the beach. The sand felt uncomfortable against her skin, but it was worth it to be with Austin.

"You know what would be hot?" Austin asked, tracing her face with his fingers. "Sex on the beach." He smirked at her.

"You're so right." She kissed him again. "Go ahead, Austin. Make love to me... on the beach."

* * *

**Review**


End file.
